Haruki Wanizame
Haruki Wanizame is a young genin in the Hidden Mist. Appearance Haruki has dark blue, wavy hair, with brown eyes and blue skin, the trait of most members of the Wanizame clan. As apart of the Hidden Mist, she wears the standard blank tank top and blank pants, along with light blue striped bracers on her forearms. She wears her headband on her right ankle. Personality During the L2 cohort's time in the Academy, Haruki was continuously praised as one of the Mist's finest student, and she worked her entire life to keep that title, to the point that she had made absolutely no friends with anyone else, except for Aima once they were placed in a mission together. Despite this, she can actually socialize normally, though is generally introverted from having no experience talking with friends. When going through the horrors of the Shinobi Clash, Haruki had to endure many trials that tested her resolve for perfection and yearning for attention and also showed her the importance of having people to support her. Abilities Haruki was considered the best student the Hidden Mist had ever seen, so good in fact, that the administration would have sent her on a dangerous mission into the Hidden Stone entirely on her own only a few days after graduating from the Academy. Physical Prowess As a mere 9-10-year-old, Haruki is able to easily climb up and jump off of mountains and can sneak across the war-torn continent with ease. She has fast reflexes and speed, able to quickly dodge a Storm Release technique, and could fire arrows in the blink of an eye. She's quick enough to be able to constantly fight teams of multiple fighters on her own, and can quickly regain her stamina unless being severely hurt. Ninjutsu Haruki was able to use Chakra Feet technique on her own after having it demonstrated to her only once and was the first of her class to be able to walk on walls and water. After earning enough money to pay for lessons, she was quickly able to hone in her affinity for Lightning Release, learning Lightning Shock and Shuriken Bolt. Instead of summoning multiple shadow clones with the Shadow Clone technique, Haruki channels all of her chakra into one clone, which gives them increased durability. For some reason, her clones have increased prowess with taijutsu and could perform all of Haruki's taijutsu techniques, until she herself was also able to do so. To compensate for running out of chakra quickly in battles, Haruki read through Aima's journals on his clan's Silver Chakra hiden technique, which allowed her to directly use her stamina to generate chakra, instead of allowing it to recharge on its own. Haruki eventually learns a Storm Release variant of Chidori called Conduction Chidori, which allows the user to near-instantly dash forward with a fluid Chidori, able to easily slice and stab targets. She also begins to use Water Release, such as Fluid Sphere, which forms a ball of water around a target's head, drowning them in water. Shark Sage Affinity Haruki first used the abilities of her clan when under great stress, escaping Bama in the mountains, using Sinking in Water to quickly swim away. However, over time, she was able to use this technique on her own. She is also capable of using the full power of the Samehada. She eventually learns to use Webbed Chakra Claws, able to form external claws, which drain chakra from the wounds of targets. Taijutsu While Haruki was a stellar student, her greatest weakness lies in taijutsu, despite her constant training in it. In earlier fights, she would constantly lose in taijutsu fights and would work to avoid it as much as possible, though her shadow clone was perfectly able to fight in taijutsu and even use Haruki's Twenty Step Slam technique. Once she improved in taijutsu, Haruki can work with her clone in combat, such as using Twin Killer Sequence against the Leaf messenger. She increases her prowess with taijutsu and creates the powerful Twin Killer Phantoms, in which she rapidly substitutes with her clone while in combat, making it impossible for an enemy to attack the actual user Kyujutsu Haruki is infamous among the genin of the world as the "Blue Arrow Slayer", due to her usage of her bow and arrows in combat. While formerly throwing kunai, she found using bows to have much power, and could quickly fire multiple arrows at once. She is incredibly quick with a bow, able to draw multiple arrows in a blink of an eye. She eventually is able to infuse lightning chakra into her arrows, increasing their speed and power. Kenjutsu Having been trained in kenjutsu at the Academy, Haruki is knowledgeable of fighting with kunai and swords. However, she mainly showed interest for ranged weapons, and just studied kenjutsu to get full marks at the Academy. History The Academy Scroll Retrieval Arc Only a day after the L2 cohort of the Academy graduates, Haruki is sent on a mission to retrieve classified intel on the village from the Hidden Stone village, which would take weeks to do. Haruki gladly accepts the mission, surprising the jonin captain when she never mentions bringing any teammates. Upon leaving the village, she is briefly stopped when Aima is brought along with her, and she is slightly annoyed by having Aima tag along, and decides to ignore it, and runs ahead of him. She at first mainly ignores Aima's attempts to talk to her, though eventually has to start communicating when he begins to struggle climbing up a mountain and has to remind him how to use Chakra Feet, which she performs with ease. They then travel an entire day through mountains in relative silence Cloudy Assassinations Arc Haruki and Aima agree to combine their money to put into training as the rest of their teammates, though being able to get more lessons, thanks to having gotten more for doing a higher-ranked mission. Haruki aces all of her lessons, though she begins to find them less fun as they used to be, and finds herself wondering when she would be able to hang out with Aima and talk with the other kids. These thoughts become so intrusive, in fact, that she holds off on finally learning to use Lightning Release to spend more time socializing. Haruki receives another assassination order, this time to assassinate a Stone genin named Yoshi. Just as Haruki slowly steps out again, she spots two brown figures running from the distance, and recognizes them from her first mission. She quickly steps down to the water to confront them and realizes that one of them is her target, Yoshi. Leaf Genin Interception Arc While most of the Mist genin were sent to the hills to fight the Leaf genin, Haruki was given another solo operation - to infiltrate the Leaf to assassinate the last Uchiha in the village - a genin named Kaito. As she sets out, she notices that the path she takes is the same path she and Aima had taken for the Hidden Stone village, and finally starts to wonder about her feelings of loneliness. She spots Kaito along with another genin in the hills, and quickly takes them out with her new skills, but they transform and reveal to be other genin. She later deduces the location of the actual Kaito and sets out, though loses her element of surprise thanks to Teru's Doppelganger Sensor Link. Haruki comes across Haruki's actual location in the forest and faces off against Teru. Rokubi Incident Arc First Global Chunin Exams Arc